Integrated circuits find application in many of today's consumer electronics, such as cell phones, video cameras, portable music players, printers, computers, calculators, automobiles, etc. Miniaturization of these consumer electronics while providing increased functional integration of memory and logic has long been one of the major drivers within the semiconductor industry. Consequently, manufacturer's are turning to three-dimensional packaging to achieve the required high level of functional integration necessary to support these products.
Through silicon vias (TSV's) provide one technique used within the industry for enabling three-dimensional stacking of integrated circuits (ICs), thereby providing the possibility of heterogeneous integration. Additionally, TSV technology offers a reduction in area consumed by the interconnections, while providing shortened electrical pathways with reduced RC delay.
Unfortunately, many current methodologies do not adequately separate the TSV formation process from the contact formation process. Accordingly, corrosion and contamination of these electrical contacts may occur.
Thus, a need still remains for a reliable integrated circuit system and method of fabrication, wherein the integrated circuit system prevents cross contamination and corrosion of TSV and contact structures. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, increasing consumer expectations, and diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Moreover, the ever-increasing need to save costs, improve efficiencies, and meet such competitive pressures adds even greater urgency to the critical necessity that answers be found to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.